Uchiha Sora
by Pepinillo
Summary: What would happend if Uchiha Obito got a brother? Alot of things, he will learn that genius don't have it easy, he will get real training and some tricks to escape the most hardest situations and he will also learn the most important lesson in his life, girls are terrifing.
1. Fangirls are terrifing.

**Not sure what to expect of this, just hope that you like it and i don't make lot of mistakes.** **I Don't speak English, don't judge so hard :v**

10 Shuriken hit the bulleye of the target and stuck in.

"AWWW!! SORA KUN YOU'RE SO GOOD"

"KYAA!! SORA KUN YOU'RE THE BEST"

"KYAA!! SORA KUN-"

"SORA KUN-"

"SORA K..."

"SOR..." the eyelid of the so called 'Sora Kun' twitch in annoyance.

'Tch... Fucking fangirls, why don't they just shut up and annoy any other poor soul' He glanced hateful to the smirking Nara ' Yeah, that bastard got it easy because it's a tradition for the Naras to have the worst marks every fucking year, I would love to have it so easy but my parents would make my training harder if I suddendly have the second best marks or the worst marks'

He went back to his place and suddendly he was surrounded by a bunch of fangirls that won't stop annoying him with questions like.

"SORA KUN WOULD YOU MARRY ME"

"SORA KUN WOULD YOU BE MY 'FRIEND" with the obviously unmarked question ( AND LET ME RAPE YOU)

"SORA KUNDOYOUWANTTOTRAINWITHMEINTHENIGHTATMYHOUSEINMYBEDROOMWITHTHE LIGHTS OFFANDAWARMBEDANDWITHMYPARENTSOFFINA MISSION"

"SHUT UP BITCH HES MINE, I WILL TAKE HIM TO MY BEDROOM"

"NO HES MINE, I WILL RAPE HIM AND CHAIN HIM IN MY BEDROOM"

'Im starting to worry about my self healt...'

"Shut up!" the sensei shout.

'Oh yeah, someone sane'

"WE CAN DO THE OBVIOUS THING AND SHARE HIM." She said with a lustful voice.

'Fuck my life'

HEHE... HEHEHE... HEHEHEHEEH" Every girl in the class started laughing crazy with lewd smirks on their face, already approching to the suddendly only boy in the class.

"Emm... sensei you're kidding right. he.. hehe it's not very funny you know." he said nervous looking for escape routes unsuccessful finding himself surrounded by lecherous girls with lewd smirks plasted on their face.

"EVERYONE. GO AND STEAL HIS SEED!!!"

"NNOOOOOO STAY BACK, PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Sor.. ku.." A strange new voice echoed in his mind.

"Sora.. un" again, the same voice repeated, now it sounded more familiar

"Sora kun are you okay?" now he recognized it

"Mom?! Mom, I don't want to go back to the Academy, girls are scary" He said hugging to her like his life depend on it.

"Oh my... Sora Kun did you have a nightmare with fangirls?" She didn't need to ask to know that was the reason.

"Mom, please talk with dad and get rid with the idea of me having a harem, I don't have the same dream he has. Why he just don't forget it and let me follow my own dream" tears began to appear in the sides of his eyes while he hold tightly in her mother shirt.

"Oh darling.. Im so sorry..." Both of them just stayed in that position for hour. Fangirls are terrifying and won't let him sleep.

Next day at Academy Sora had remarkable black bags under his eyes and with his usual stoic Uchiha face. His body twitching under the lustul glares of his feminine classmates and the hateful glares of his masculine classmates.

"Nightmare with fangirls again?" his only friend in the world teased him.

"I would love to get rid of every one of them, in my dream you were laughing of me while I was getting rape by every girl in the class, even Sensei" he glare at the smirking Nara

"Suck to be you"

"Would kill to be you"

"We are going to be Shinobi so it's not a good offer"

"Would date one of my fangirl to be you"

"Better"

The next minutes both of them were talking about random things, like 'what did you do yesterday' or 'Did someone tried to rape you again' or 'wan't to play shogi after class' until Sensei enter the room.

But she was not alone, she enter the classroom with a girl he had never seen before, her hair was red and her face was round, he was sure more than one kid would call her tomato.

Because she really looked like a tomato.

"Shut up brats, today a new student will join the class, please introduce yourself"

The new girl had a little blush on her cheeks and was obviously embarrassed by the little crowd staring at her. Well mostly staring at her red hair.

"M-my name is Uzumaki Kushina, and im gonna be the first female Hokage, te-ttebayo"

Blank eyes from the Nara and Uchiha, both of them thinking the same "What does ttebayo mean...?"

Whispers began to fill the room.

"What does ttebayo mean"

"She must be a foreigner, look at her red hair" (Though pink is common)

"Do you see her red hair? weird" (Again, pink is common)

"She? Hokage? Yeah sure and im gonna be the next bijuu"

"She look like a tomato don't you think so?"

More and more whispers started to fill the room while the only Uzumaki in the room look down at the floor.

"Shut up Brats!" Sensei shouted and everyone shut it. "Uzumaki San, go and seat next to the Uchiha over there" she pointed to Sora "Seek him for help if you have it hard with any subject or have any question about the Academy" The Uzumaki only nod and began walking to Sora, she took the seat next to him. In an instant hateful glares from her female classmates were directed to her.

She notice it and mutter "Wh-why the hateful glares"

"Fangirls are terrifing" Sora told her.

She just nod, not quite understanding but she just knew that somehow, he said something very wise and clever.

Time just wen't on and nothing exciting happend again, until break time.

At break time the red head just stayed seated on the chair, obviously embarrassed and aware of the Shinigami in form of fangirls, but she couldn't stay for long when suddendly a strong grip dragged her from her hair, the kid that drag her was chubby with a evil grin plasted on his face, he also had a group of 5 and slowly they surround her

"Hey what was your name?" Ths chubby kid asked her "Nevermind ill just call you tomato, you know? because you are reeeed and round like a tomato, I hate tomatoes, they taste sooooo bad, so you probably are the same" He teased her with a evil smirk, again pulling from her hair making her scream.

"Yeah, tomato suck, so tomato suck too, ¿right tomato?" Another kid from the crowd yelled

"Yeah you suck tomato, how you dare to seat next to Sora Kun" A girl from the group shouted with anger on her voice.

The Uzumaki tried to escape from his grip unsuccessful while more and more kids starting to surround her yelling and hitting her.

Until the kid lose his grip.

Massacre began.

Everyone thought she was weak because she couldn't defend herself at first. Everyone was wrong, kicks and fist started hitting the boys and girls, making them bleed from the nose, fall in pain or small creak sounds, she was obviously trained from someone in taijustsu and that someone thought her very well, she was obviosly very strong but getting hold by the hair made it harder to escape.

3 Minutes and everyone was on the floor, bleeding or in pain with only 1 survivor standing on the Arena.

The Uzumaki/Tomato with the new nickname of Hot habanero.

 **(-)**

"So what do you think about the new girl" His lazy friend asked him while moving his piece.

"She's perfect" he answered with his neutral voice while moving a piece, his friend face obviously in shock.

"D-do- yo-u mean that..." he asked in shock forgeting about the shogi game.

Looking at the shocked face of his friend he quickly cheated the game and answered.

"Not that kind, she's perfect for my plan, if we make everyone think that we are a couple, they will stop bothering us, the bullies at school will be afraid of me while the fangirls at school will be afraid of the Hot habanero, and also if I make the proclamation that anyone that tries to harm her will be at my bad side no one will dare to touch her" He said with his still stoic voice making strategies in his head to defeat the lazy Nara (Even though he made cheat)

"Oh... I see" the Nara was back at the Shogi looking in shock that there was no way to escape "You cheated"

"You have no proof, make your move, I have to go back, dad will show me my new training regime and if I get late he will make it harder"

"Strategies take time" He teased.

Uchiha eye twitched, the only not neutral emotion showed in his eye.

30 Minutes later the Nara finally made his move and lose in the next move of his friend.

'Fucking Nara...'

Sora made his way home and was received with a punishment of 1 year with gravity seal that made his body twice his weight.

Lesson learned, don't cheat a Nara in Shogi.

 **(-)**

 **Thats all, let me know if I made alot of mistakes (Grammar) and second chapter will be posted tomorrow. (I think)**

 **Also second war hasn't started yet, that's why Sora isn't promoted and he is not a gennin even if he is obviously a genius (further I will show his skills)**

 **Also this will be not a Oc x Kushina and there will be no pairing with anyone.**


	2. Plan and a new friend

**Oops, never got the chance to write the name of the Nara, his name is Nara Yoichi**.

 **Yoichi means first Son, his parents were to lazy to think a good name.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

(-)

His way from home to the Academy felt like running 1000 laps around the Academy, it wasn't so hard but he felt tired, the gravity seals that his dad gave him was going to be his new training tool, the original plan was to use the gravity seal 5 days a week and rest every 2 days a week, but he was late so he couldn't rest until 1 year, then he get 2 days of rest and he again has to remain with the seals 1 year.

The Nara was going to pay.

But first of all he had to start with his plan.

Kushina was next to him so he began the first step of his plan.

Step 1. Grab Kushina from the wrist and lead her outside of the classroom

"Kushina chan, could you speak with me outside of the classroom, its something I want to speak the two of us alone" He said with a charming smile and loud enough for the rest of the class hear.

Obviously that received hateful glares from the feminine population.

Kushina wanted to speak but he quickly grab her by the wrist and lead her outside of the classroom.

Successful.

Step 2. Let her know of the plan but in a subtle way.

The two of them were outside, no one else was there so he showed her a piece of paper that had all the plan writed over there, he knew that his fangirls were hearing at the other side of the wall so he couldn't tell her about the plan.

He began to speak.

"You know Kushina Chan, from the moment I saw you my heart melted just from seeing you" He showed her the other part of the paper that said 'They are hearing' "And I thought 'she is perfect' you are strong and cute and when we speak outside of the Academy I knew you were perfect, would you make me the happiest man on earth and be my girlfriend" he said with a charming and fake smile.

He could hear the panicked screams of his fangirls and the destruction caused by them.

It worked.

"I-I" she had a little blush, she knew this was fake but she couldn't hide it, the kid in front of him was handsome and his smile made him even more handsome (Thogh it was fake) and also it was so sudden, yesterday she was bullied and now she was getting a fake boyfriend and possible friend.

"I accept" She said with a happy smile, it appear that it was getting better.

"Really?! thats great" The Uchiha said, again with his fake smile, he lead her to the classroom and surprisingly everything was in order and every girl were in their seat.

Step 3. Declare that they were a couple that won't break.

He lead Kushina in front of the stage and said.

"For all my fangirls" That got the attention from every girl on the class, and also the smirking Nara who found this hilarious "I give my deepest apology but I already have a partner, she is the most beautiful girl on the world in my eyes" Kushina got redder and redder from every word he speak "She is Uzumaki Kushina" He now had a serious expression" and anyone who dare to try to separate us or harm Kushina will be on my bad side and someday could be lost" several of his fangirls and boys flinched at that, he had never showed that expression, he mostly showed his stoic one, he regain his calm smile " To show that im serious in this relationshop I will kiss Kushina"

The sight of Kushina face so red was hilarious, also the shocked expression his fangirls had when he kissed Kushina.

Or well, the genjutsu he showed them, he only wrapped his arms around Kushina and draw near his face to Kushina's face, almost touching the lips. Almost.

Plan successful.

The other part was unexpected.

From shcoked, to frustated to angry to berserker.

He sunshin him and Kushina away from the class and watched over from a tree.

It was hilarious, every girl was leaving foam from their mouths, they were punching everywhere and hitting anyone. 2 Minutes later the class was destroyed, his Nara friend didn't expect it and was found under the storm, he was used as a punchbag by two girls, the storm didn't stop and every boy was beated into bloody pulps, when Misaki Sensei enter the class she was shocked and was insight by the numerous berserker girls, it required a full squad lead by medic nin and some chunnin to capture the berserkers.

Academy was suspended 3 weeks for numerous injured kids, 2 injured teachers, and almost a full class in need of pshycological examination.

Nara Yoichi was no better.

He and Kushina were alright.

The two of them left the Academy and started walking on the road, Kushina started the talking.

"So.. Umh... What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, most of my fangirls are in the psychiatrist and the boys in the Hospital so im sure that no one will follow us for a long time, we could separate and wait until we are back at Academy and start the acting, or know each other and not make this more ankward that it already is "

"Then, Umh... do you know any place that sell good ramen?"

'It had to be ramen...' he thought with disdain.

"Ramen suck, lets go for dango instead"

Wrong move...

He just walked toward the Dango stall not noticing that Kushina stop moving

He suddendly felt a murderous aura behind him, it was a murderous aura that he just fell once and never want to recall it anymore

'Oh shit, they don't call her "red hot habanero" by nothing.

"Sora Kun" he flinched, he turned around and saw her.

Nine blangs from her hair started raising and Kushina's face darkened and red eyes were the only thing he could see, though Kushina eyes were violet "It has passed 2 weeks till the day I had my last ramen and im hungry for it, I would kill for a bowl of it" she said with a dangerous smile that let him knew that she was serious "Probably you didn't hear well"

"Lead me to a Ramen stall. NOW!!"

"YES MA'AM"

At the end of the day he lead her to Ichiraku ramen, the only place that he could eat ramen and don't spit it out in an instant. He would say it now until the day he die.

Girls are terrifing.

(-)

Time passed and they were back at the Academy, Kushina and Sora hang out frequently while Academy was out, It was mainly to knew each other and don't make it more ankward that already it is.

In the meanwhile Sora learned alot of things of the Uzumaki:

1-No one in his sane mind would dare to say ramen suck in front of her.

2-She is a bit crazy, as every girl he knew.

3-She hate tomatoes, not sure if it was for her nickname or she always hated it.

4-She hated Shogi.

5-She loved sparrings as she love ramen, though he always beat her.

6-She lacked of concentration, except if it is about fuinjutsu.

7-She hated Minato because she thought that he made fun of her at her back, she was wrong, he knew Minato and he knew he was calm and a good guy, the typical teacher's pet. (He was also the teacher's pet but it was a different reason)

8-She seriously wanted to be Hokage. (She always yelled it at front of him when there was the chance, even in the mid of the street)

9-Dattebane was a verbal tick from family, his father said Dattebasa, her grandfather said Dattebaco and her grand granfather said Datettabaco.

10- she should be called "the red hot ramenero" in less than 1 minute she finished 3 bowls of ramen, more if Teuchi made them faster

Back at the Academy everyone stared at them, both of them were holding each other hands and were talking as good friends.

"Fuck dat bitch, he stole my Sora Kun"

"I bet Sora Kun just want to fuck her and humillate her, there's no reason to be with that foreigner ¿Right?"

"Tch... That tomato is lucky to be at Sora's good side, if not I would already beat her and show her place"

Academy was good, no more annoying fangirls, no more rape intents, Kushina was no more bullied and Yoichi was still in his home recovering from his injures from that fateful day.

Still that damned Nara had to pay.

(-)

 **Fangirls Pov.**

"Girls, the moment everyone knew would come has come" everyone nod at that

"Sora Kun has finally made a decition and has a partner, we all agree that anyone who get Sora Kun attention would not be harmed, as hard it was for us, Sora Kun has to be happy" some of them were already sobbing or crying "But that Uzumaki just come, beat 10 of us and get Sora Kun attention, she also didn't make the pact, so we are free to do whatever we want"

Everyone stop crying and now had determined look in their face.

"ARE WE GOING TO LET THAT BITCH GET MARRIED WITH SORA KUN!"

"NO!!!"

"ARE WE GOING TO LET THAT BITCH FUCK FREE WITH SORA KUN!"

"NO!!"

"LETS GO AND KIDNAP HER, TORTURE HER, RAPE HER AND KILL HER. ¡¡¡WHO IS WITH ME!!!!"

Everyone cheered in agreement.

 **20 Hours later.**

A horde of fangirls were looking in disbelief at the 2 shadows that were doing something that was not supposed to happend at their age.

It was just 2 shadows, they did not want to believe it but they knew they were Kushina and Sora, no one else was in that house and they knew it.

Both of the shadows were doing strange positions and both of them were moving alot.

Its not necessary to say it to know what was happening there.

Again, A storm occurred in Konoha leaded by a horde of fangirls

(-)

"Was it necessary to use that genjutsu" asked Kushina embarrassed.

"Yeah, now they will never follow us again" answered Sora eating his dango.

Kushina just nod and hid her blush under her ramen.

(-)

 **I will try to update every day.**

 **The Nara will be back next chapter, he will be raided by Sora.**


	3. Chapter 3 A life for another

Forget it.. I will write and publish when I want so probably I will die before I finish this.

(-)

It has passed 3 months since he made his revenge to the Nara, the Nara was still angry for that but he didn't care. Right now he was at the training ground number 13 waiting for his father, he said that he was going to teach him something new, he didn't know what but he didn't care, probably it would be a new jutsu or something like that.

In a swirl of leaves a tall man with black hair and black eyes appear in front of him holding a long sword in his hand

"Katana?" he asked looking at the sword, probably 70-78cm, he couldn't see the edge because it was folded in the sheath

"Yes. Im gonna start teaching you kenjutsu, when I think you are ready I will start teaching you the 'Ghost swipe' a style that combines kenjutsu and genjutsu, basically you make them think your sword is shorter but in reality is longer" he lend the katana to Sora which he took it and unfolded it.

'Its very sharp and very well maintained' he thought

"Does it mean I will have to remove the seal? If im going to start training with the sword then ill have to get used to the weight and length of the Katana with my real strenght"

'YES! Finally I will get rid of this fucking seal'

"Unfortunately you're right I will have to remove the seal so you can train properly, but don't worry it will be just training time, I know where you train and my shift is near it, no one will care if i leave it a few minutes, ill deactivate it and get back to my shift, then when you finish ill active it and go back to my shift"

'Fuck you dad...'

" 'Sigh...' just show me the katas and get over with it"

The next hour his dad show him the katas to get used to the sword, also he teach him how to maintain it and they had a little spar both with they're respective sword.

Finished training Sora left the training ground with cuts in his hand and arms, also some in the legs.

(-)

"Dad where did you met Mom?"

"In a strip club, ¿why?" Sora chocked with his cereal and started coughing.

"W-wait, Mom was a stripper?! Did mom got pregnant there and you 2 had to be responsable and I ruined both of your lifes"

"You got 1 thing wrong there, your mom was not a stripper, I was, but the rest is correct, she got pregnant that night, I don't know how I used condon, and you ruined our lifes, why do you think I train you every day?"

Now everything made sense...

(-)

4 Years have passed and everything was normal, after Academy I hang out with my friends, if not I eat something and went to training ground 13 and started my usual routine now added with kenjutsu and obviously my father made it harder every month and I had no longer to deactive my seals to get used to my katana. After training I went to a dango stall and eat dango with tea, then I read something or played shogi with Yoichi.

Oh also my mother is pregnant, the bad side of training to be a ninja is that you wake up at the slightest sound you hear, and my parents weren't quiet at that.

Every day of my life I wonder why they didn't do it in any other place, I still remember the moans from my mom...

(-)

Yoichi and Sora were under the shade of a tree watching the clouds above them

"Hey Yoichi, do you know why Kushina hasn't come 3 days in a row?"

"Tch.. troublesome woman, probably it started her period and she's embarrassed to come"

"Nah I dont think so.. Anyways wanna play Shogi when i finish my training"

"Nop, got things to do, my dad is gonna train me, orders from my mother"

"Tch... You've got it easy, I have to train every day and the training is harder every month while you just have to train when your mother order it, I would love to exchange dads with you and just rest around Konoha"

The Nara smirked " Your lif..."

"Bell sound or however you want to call it" 'Ding ding ding' 'Tom tom tom' 'Tintintintintintin'

"Fuck, break is over" Sora stand up and started walking towards the building "Are you comming or what" he asked to his lazy friend that was smirking to him.

"Nah... Go and play the teachers pet, meanwhile ill rest over here"

"Fuck you" he replied

Sora went to his classroom and listened to his teacher, it was hard to stay awake when you knew all they said.

(-)

The next day at Academy Sora felt a powerful chakra comming towards him, the chakra felt like the chakra of Kushina, the only difference was that it felt more... Demoniac, it also felt alot more powerful, before Kushina's chakra was strong, a little bit stronger than the chakra of his sensei, now it was as huge as the chakra of the third hokage or even stronger, he also felt a second chakra in her core, that was the source of all that new power and he was sure of it.

He made his way out of the Academy and saw her, her appearance was the same the only difference was her chakra. She saw him and smiled then waved at him but he didn't reply and walk towards her and whispered at her ear.

"What is that thing in your body"

She looked surprised

"H-how do you know it" she whispered.

"Did you forget that I am a natural sensor?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot it"

"So, what it is?"

"I... I don't wan't to talk about it, if I tell you I don't think you will look at me with the same eyes"

"Okay, then talk when you think im ready" he replied, he turn over and walk towards the Academy.

'Uh?.. I thought he would be a little bit more interested. Meh better this way' she follow behind him and both of them started talking about things they did, mostly Sora talked because Kushina was in her home all the days she was out.

(-)

Night time.

A loud scream echoed around the house of Sora, it was her Mom, he quickly runned to her bedroom and found his dad with his always stoic face with her mother in his arm charging her in bridal style.

His father went out with his mother on arms, he quickly follow them and in a phew moments they were in front of the Hospital, both of them entered and told a Nurse the situation, she nodded and made her way to a Medic.

Later her mom was in a room being treated by the medics, he was going to get a brother and he was...

"How do you feel? are you excited to have a brother in a phew minutes" his Dad asked him.

"Are you excited that loud screams of a baby is going to wake us?" his Dad nodded, the feeling was mutual, none of them wanted that baby

"I know, but probably he will follow my dream and have a harem, you just have that Uzumaki as your girlfriend thats not a harem... ¿and why I haven't seen you 2 kissed yet?, you 2 have been dating for 4 years, don't you think is a good moment and kiss her for godsake? I had even stalked you 2 and I have never seen you 2 kissed"

"Do you think I haven't notice you? We prefer to do it in private"

"Sex?"

"Not yet"

"Then what about the rumors from your classmates? they were stalking you and saw you 2 doing sex"

"Genjutsu is not just used for combat, and also they fixed the story, they couldn't see us because there was a curtain, the only thing they saw were shadows moving in strange positions."

"Uh.. I see... but why did you show them that genjutsu?"

"To stop stalking us, its very annoying that they stalk us in every place, they even stalked me in the toilet or in my bedroom.. all focking night"

"That's why you wanted a curtain? I thought it was because you wanted to masturbate and was shy to be seen by someone"

"Nah.. If I want I do it, im not shy to admit it"

"Have it started to grow pubic hair?"

"Yeah, its like a jungle, I think I will start to cut it, I don't like it."

"Me neither"

"So... what are you going to call him if he is a boy or girl?"

"If he is a boy he will be called Obito, if she is a girl then she will be called Sasami"

"What if she is a girl, will you make her to follow your dream?"

"Obviously, no matter gender someone in this family is going to have a harem" Determination. The first emotion showed in the face of his father that night.

No one know why his father wanted a harem so madly to even make his children to follow his dream.

10 Minutes in complete silence destroyed by a loud scream comming from the room in front of them.

Uchiha Obito was born.

Uchiha Miniko died.

(-)

The funeral was quick, the only ones that were in the funeral were his father, brother, his grandparents and a phew friends of his mother, no one dropped a single tear, almost everyone was a Shinobi and Shinobies doesn't show emotion, also it was a sign of respect to the dead.

The only one's that looked sad was his father and grandparents and a phew friends of his mother, Sora wasn't so sad as he was supposed to be, almost always he was outside with his friends or with his father and he wasn't so attached to his mother, the only one that cried in the funeral was his brother.

(-)

His dad was devastated, he knew it because the bags under his eyes were getting shader and shader, most of the time he was daydreaming and fell or choke with a wall because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

Sora never thought his dad could be so sad because his mother died, his dad was always so stoic and in rare occasions he showed emotions, now he couldn't even put the right pair of shoes.

He just looked at his little brother, always so happy and clueless to the world surrounding him, always smiling and giggling because why not?. Sometimes he wonder if he was like him when he was little.

He hope he wasn't, it would be so embarrasing if he was like that.

(-)

"Sora, is it true your mother died 2 weeks ago?"

"Yes, why do you ask? isn't it to much trouble to ask about private life"

"For a friend no it isn't. Sorry for your lost"

"Don't worry about it we were never so attached I didn't suffer for her"

"Sometimes I wonder if you would cry if I die, or even feel sad about it"

"I don't know, probably I won't cry, I would just felt sad if my shogi partner die" he smirked

"Huh? so im just your shogi partner, what a great friend I have"

"You have a little sister right?"

"Yeah. Why the sudden change of theme?"

"Have you found any way to shut her mouth and let you sleep at night?"

"Nope, just deal with it..."

"I hate babies..."

"Me too..."

Both of them fell in silence until the Nara spoke again.

"Hey did you hear, a new religion has spread over Konoha, they believe in a god called 'Pepinillo'"

"Pepinillo? Never heard of him"

"Yeah, Pepinillo, they believe that he is the answer to all the questions, when the priest of that religion asked about what was our purpose Pepinillo said 'To entertain people that is reading your life' creepy don't you think so?"

"Yeah... I don't like the idea to be a book or something like that"

Both of them fell silence, for some reason both felt upset about that new religon.

(-)

Yay Pepinillo a new religion :D

Also Obito born and everything is going to hell.


End file.
